


Pottery Class

by planetundersiege



Series: Hance month 2018 [26]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dialogue, Dialogue Heavy, Funny, Hance - Freeform, Hance Month 2018, Hancemonth2018, M/M, Oneshot, Voltron, pottery, prompt, vld
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:03:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14751978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Hance month 2018: Day 26: Pottery.Self explanatory title.





	Pottery Class

“Hunk, I’m ready”.

“Okay Lance”, Hunk began as he looked at the ball of clay spinning in front of him. “I’m not that good at pottery but I’ll try to teach you. So if the results aren’t the best it’s my fault”.

“Hunk it’s fine. If the result is bad it is probably my fault, since I’m the one who dies the actual shaping. You just tell me what and how to do things. I’ve seen your things, you rock when it comes to this stuff!”.

“I think you’re being a bit generous there”, Hunk answered as he scratched the back of his neck. He was blushing hard over Lance’s remark, a smile grew on his face. “There’s tons of people that’s way better than me at this”.

“Well, none of them are you. Now, teach me”.

“Okay. First you put your hands on the clay, just lightly. If you’re too fierce the shapes will change way too fast and you can barely control it. Just put your hands at the clay, and work your way up or down, and lightly press on it if needed. It might feel a bit weird at first, but you’ll get used to it. Just be careful”.

Lance nodded.

“Okay, thank you mr Pottery teacher, I’ll treat you for lunch if this thing turns out okay. Your favorite”.


End file.
